


Sour Fruit

by IglooIceTakashi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fruit, Lemons, Limes, M/M, Mentions of drinking but nobody is described as drunk or anything, They aren't together but stuff do happen at end, isn't that clean of a bar, it could be a different universe or not it isn't really specified at all, pg though, possible kissing, shit I forgot stuff is supost to have titles, they go to a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: Oh come on now lemons and limes aren't that bad.





	Sour Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote in a while so I thought it was gonna be hard but it really wasn't at all, tho trying to make it long I did not try.
> 
> Anyway enjoy~

Tyler squinted his eyes at Josh, face scrunching up as he watched his friend chew on the piece of lemon he picked out of his glass of water.

“How can you eat that nonchalantly?” Tyler asked Josh. Josh placed the lemon peel on his plate and shrugged.

“Am I suppose to eat it another way?” he questioned back. Tyler stared at him blankly, but came up with nothing to say and shrugged back. They waited for the waiter to come over as they spoke about shopping what to do that night, Eventually they left, heading to the grocery store to pick up stuff for dinner.

 

Later that night, they went out to a bar to have a few drinks, that being Tyler having a several drinks and Josh having only one. At one point Tyler had gotten a drink with lime in it and Josh had not noticed the small stack of lime peels until Tyler was on his sixth drink, chewing away at a piece of lime again. 

“So, you judge me for the way I eat lemons but you are sitting their looking all bored as hell chewing on that lime piece?” Josh piped up at Tyler. Tyler looked over at Josh.

“I mean its a completely different thing.” Tyler replied.

“Honestly it really isn't and limes are way more sour not to mention terrible tasting then lemons.” Josh said. Tyler thought about saying something back but shrugged. Josh was about to speak again when Tyler decided to lean over the table, placing the lime piece he was chewing on in Josh's mouth. Josh spat it out, asking Tyler what the hell, but Tyler just got up and told him he was going to the toilet.

Josh stretched in his seat, rolling his head around as he waited for Tyler's return, but after ten minutes Josh was concerned and went to check on him.

“Yo Tyler! You alive buddy?!” Josh softly yelled as he entered the bathroom. He scrunched up his face, god it smelt terrible in here he thought.

“Yeah yeah..” Tyler replied, his voice came from around the corner, which Josh walked over to find him staring at the mirror while he washed his hands.

“This place is gross, I just feel like if I keep washing my hands I'll feel cleaner in here but its not working.” Tyler said to Josh as he came and stood beside him and looked to him in the mirror.

“I mean you can keep trying but it's probably better if you have a shower back at home.”

“Yeah that sounds... good.” Tyler replied as he picked at his fingernails under the water stream.

“Let's go then I sure as hell don't wanna be here any more.” Tyler added.

“Okay, I'll go call us a taxi.” Josh said starting to turn around, though Tyler grabbed his shoulder, spinning Josh around and pressing his lips to Josh's. 

“Tyler...” Josh mumbled in-between kisses.

“What.”

“It really stinks in here.”

“True.”

Tyler pulled back, pulling his dripping hand away from Josh's now wet shoulder and went back to scrubbing.

“Okay you can go now.” Tyler said to Josh. Who had a smile? From what Tyler could see from the mirror. Josh started leaving again.

“Lime's ain't that bad once you get used to them.” Tyler called out.

“Lemons ain't that bad once you get used to them.” Josh replied mockingly. Tyler loudly and sarcasticly 'HAH'd as he heard the door shut.

“God this place really is gross.” Tyler said to himself shutting off the water, wiping his hands on his pants and heading out to join Josh.

**Author's Note:**

> I may get back into writing, tho I'm not sure what or when but I will one day. Hope you enjoyed this short thing, If anything is spelt wrong or if theirs any mistakes let me know, also if you liked it lemme know. I always offer "oneshot" requests though theirs much better writers then me that might too. Either way I would. 
> 
> Also I'm on twitter @SeadogBootypine , I retweet alot of art and animal photos, also I post alot of photos of my cat Grumpy cause shes the best, anyway thats all for now I guess, cya later some time.


End file.
